The present invention relates to a capsule orienting device, particularly suitable for continuous-operation capsule-filling or processing machines.
Capsule-filling machines are arranged to package loose powder or grain products. An entire packaging operation comprises a plurality of steps one of which is opening the capsules to be filled, i.e. separation of their cap from a respective body or bottom. To do this, it is necessary, in the first place, to orient or position in a given way the capsule supplied by a container or magazine where they are randomly placed.